


Where Is Your Toy Tonight?

by More_Light_In_Fireplace



Series: Once Upon A Time [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Doll!Patrick, M/M, Oh can I say sass too?, One Shot, Patrick just being cute, Pete's mom just being a good mother, Peterick, kid!Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Light_In_Fireplace/pseuds/More_Light_In_Fireplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Pete just watched too much toy story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Is Your Toy Tonight?

"Hey Patrick?" Said by 6 years old raven hair boy, who lied in his own soft(and fluffy, as his mom would add) bed.

"Would you tell me a story?" Small boy, Pete, asked as he blinked hopefully at a tiny solider doll that sat on his pillow.

This doll, was called 'Patrick'. By the dog tag that once hanged on his fabric neck. Pete removed it because "He might choke, mom!!".

Patrick had blond, cotton hair which Pete liked to play with. And he had pale fabric instead of the skin. Shining blue-green eyes that made by.... um.... blasbic? Pete was so sure he doesn't remember the right word.

A solider uniform which impossible for Pete to remove, or replace it with hawaiian shirt..."Come on, he looks like Ken.... in a cuter version." Pete once said.

"Right...." Pete finally said, sighing "You're just a doll, you can't talk." Before drifted off, sleeping.

For some good ten minutes long, when Pete's breath was steady and peaceful, Patrick blinked, trying to stand up awkwardly. Before failed miserably, sat on his (stuffed) ass.

Patrick looked at Pete, trying to see if Pete woke up or not. Fortunately, as if nothing happened, Pete even snored.

"So... you wannna hear a story hmm?" Patrick asked, even there was no one to answer.

"Hmm, let me think..." Patrick racked his (cotton) brain, his eyes lit up in happiness when he recalled some story.

"Ok, once upon a time. There's a dragon, name's Pete." Patrick smiled at his editing skill "But this dragon is so kind, he don't ever kill a single people!"

"And there's cruel old king, who wants to kill the dragon. So he tells everyone that who could kill the dragon, will marry his beautiful daughter." Patrick swallowed, even he didn't need to "Nobody accepts the offer, until there's a young man. Who travels pass the town."

"His name is Patrick and he wants to kill the dragon, but he doesn't want to marry the princess."

"But!!! Plot twists, when Patrick meets Pete. And Pete is so kind to him. They become friends."

Patrick glared at the clock, 21:30 it read.

"Hmm, it's late now..." He mumbled  
"Ok! And then they become best friend forever.... the end!" Patrick cheered happily.

"And what about the king and the princess?" Came the voice that made Patrick's heart skipped a beat with surprise.

"Ahhhh!!" Patrick screamed, fell out of the bed. He landed on the carpet, and here was his only thought

'Holy smokes, he's awake'

"I knew it!! You can talk!!!" Pete shouted, half screamed. And Patrick was afraid of Pete's mom coming here.

"What's wrong honey? It's late now, why aren't you sleeping?" Pete's mother opened the door, only popped her head in. Patrick used this as his opportunity, did as he was professional.

Play dead.

"Mom!! It's Patrick!! He-he can talk!!!" Pete blurted out, panting.

Darla looked at 'talking' doll on the room's floor, before smiled back at her son.

"Okayyyyyy, maybe I let you watch toy story too much. Go back to sleep Pete, goodnight hun." She laughed softly, then closed the door before Pete can even protest.

"But..." Pete's words trailed off. He picked Patrick up, holding him in his face.

"I know you can talk Patrick." Pete said "I know it."

Pete yawned, realizing he had to go to school tomorrow, maybe Joe and Andy could help him, he thought.

He sat Patrick next to his pillow, then went back to sleep. And didn't see a playful grin that played on the doll's pink lips.

The end(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Phewwwww, I was thinking about this for like....days? And everyone knows, if you wanna keep remembering something, you have to write down. So there it is. One shot.
> 
> If there's any mistake out there, you need to know I'm sorry. English isn't something I'm good at... that much.
> 
> Happy after new year guys, let's have a great year together!!
> 
> Overreacting Writer  
> -MoreLightInFirePlace


End file.
